Examples for inserting spokes into spoke holes of hub flanges of a method and an apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,332.
The above prior art is related to apparatus for inserting spokes into spoke holes provided in a flange of a hub, particularly for bicycles.
In known prior art, the hub 1 is supported in a horizontal position as shown in FIG. 14.
The spoke is inserted into the spoke holes 11, 12 of each flange 10a, 10b from the spoke inserting device 2 arranged respectively at both sides of the hub.
The spoke inserting device 2 is mentioned in PCT Laid Open Gazette No. WO/83/00032 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. Sho-58-50091).
In accordance with the prior art (FIG. 15), a nozzle N and holder C are constructed in one body and an upwardly opened groove 3 is provided in said holder C.
The groove 3 has means to thread spokes and the holder C reciprocates on the base B as shown in FIG. 15.
In this prior art, the spoke received in the groove 3 is removed from the base side of the groove 3 toward the nozzle N along the groove 3.
Then, the holder C having the groove 3 is advanced from the base B for an appointed stroke and stays there. Like this, the spoke S in the groove 3 automatically threads into the spoke hole at the time that the nozzle N is approaching the spoke hole.
Subsequently, said operation for setting position of the hub and the guide device is repeated.
The prior art, however, has the following problem.
The spoke driving forward means for threading the spoke received in the groove 3 into the spoke hole from the nozzle N is constructed by a shifting body 20 in the groove 3 and a driving mechanism for reciprocating the shifting body 20. Said driving mechanism is formed by a belt 21 wound between a pair of pulleys.
However, it is difficult to shift the body 20 quickly, because shifting speed of the belt is pretty slow.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and an apparatus for inserting the spoke into the spoke hole in the flange of the hub more speedily than said prior art and automatically.